


фиксация (кинк?)

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это уже третье интервью. Оставь мои родинки в покое. [сборник]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— У него так много родинок!..

— Я люблю его... Его родники, я хотел сказать. В них приятно тыкать пальцем. 

— А он такой: бро-о! И я понимаю, что опять делаю это. Невозможно быть спокойным, глядя на них.

Дилан в очередной раз фальшиво хохочет и откидывает голову. Тайлер делает вид, что не может оторвать взгляд от его шеи, а потом ложится головой на его грудь и улыбается довольно, как щенок, которому досталась порция ласки. Журналистка на выдохе издаёт: авв, как мило. И на этом они прощаются.

•

— Ты невозможный придурок, Тай, — вздыхает Дилан, когда они растягиваются на диване в его квартире с бутылками пива, пиццой и приставкой. — Это уже третье интервью. Оставь мои родинки в покое.

— Но они такие милые, чувак, — Тайлер тянется к его щеке пальцем, но Дилан отодвигается и показывает ему язык.

— Фанатам не обязательно знать о твоей фиксации.

— Как будто бы они сами не смотрят на них, — бурчит Тайлер самому себе под нос, и это почти похоже на ревность. 'Почти' потому, что, спустя пару секунд, он уже расслабленно улыбается. — И вообще, это не фиксация, это кинк.

— О боже! Плохая собачка, фу!

Дилан понимает, что сморозил глупость только тогда, когда губы Тайлера растягиваются в странной дурашливой ухмылке, и он неожиданно нападает на него, прижимая к дивану и пытаясь дотянуться языком до его шеи. Дилан не может сдержать смех, отчего его руки трясутся и становятся всё слабее. 

— Не смей! Слышишь? Не смей! — он визжит совсем как девчонка. Тайлер шутливо рычит и, наконец-таки добравшись до него, ощутимо кусает в плечо. — Чёрт возьми, Поузи!

Следующей целью Тайлера становится его щека, он плашмя проводит языком. Дилан морщится и, продолжая смеяться, пытается отодвинуть назойливого друга, но тот неожиданно смотрит тем взглядом, от которого по всему телу всегда разливалось тепло и почему-то сбивалось дыхание, а потом целует одну родинку за другой.

— Тай-лер, — стонет Дилан и смачно ударяет себе свободной рукой по губам. Серьёзно? Он только что застонал? 

— Я поцелую каждую родинку на твоём теле, — голос Тайлера становится низким и хриплым. Он целует Дилана в шею, поднимает горящий взгляд, встречаясь с потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, и пальцами подцепляет пуговку на рубашке. — И когда я говорю каждую, я имею ввиду каждую.


	2. Chapter 2

— Стайлз, если у тебя это найдут, мы что-нибудь сделаем. Я что-нибудь сделаю.

Тайлер пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Дилане, но в поле зрения попадает только светлая стена. Глаза щиплет от света и слёз. Дилан тянет к нему руки, и Тайлер обнимает его, хотя и знает, что это не по сценарию. Он должен смотреть ровно на друга, передавая все чувства и эмоции ментально. 

— Стоп! Тайлер! — надрываясь, кричит Джефф, но потом только машет рукой. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут. 

Дилан чувствует, как дрожит Тайлер, как судорожно сминает он в руках синюю штуку, похожую на халат, над которой они вместе подшучивали с Поузи. 

— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — осторожно интересуется он. Гладит по напряжённой спине, вжимаясь лбом в плечо. 

— Да. Да. Мне просто нужно… Нужно передохнуть. 

Тайлер выпускает Дилана из объятий, криво неестественно улыбается. На площадке тихо, все тактично вышли, оставив их наедине. Тайлер иррационально чувствует вину перед Диланом за то, что в очередной раз сорвал съёмки. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё? — О’Брайен касается сжатой в кулак руки, пробегается пальцами по побелевшим костяшкам. 

Тайлер вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Натыкается на камеру и издаёт непонятный звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на всхлип. 

— Я не думал, что это будет так трудно, — говорит он. — То есть, это ведь не должно быть сложнее той сцены у мотеля, да? 

— Чёрт, чувак, — Дилан спрыгивает с кушетки и снова обнимает Тайлера. Он до сих пор не может нормально привыкнуть к переменам в настроении Поузи, каждый раз это выбивает из колеи. И пусть они знакомы достаточно долго (хотя на деле кажется ещё дольше, это как найти родственную душу, про которого смело можно сказать: я знаю его всю жизнь, чёрт побери), Дилан теряется, когда за улыбчиво-весёлой стороной Тайлера показывается ранимая, в какой-то мере поломанная. 

Тайлер потихоньку расслабляется в объятиях, со смешком бодает Дилана в плечо и смотрит горящими глазами. Дилан может и никогда не признается, но он любит эту нездоровую тягу к касаниям у Поузи, потому что тот всегда плюёт на тактичность, влезает в личное пространство и занимает его полностью, отчего становится тепло и уютно.

— Ну так как? — улыбается Дилан.

— Порядок, — пожимает плечами Тайлер. — Выдавлю скупую мужскую слезу и затискаю тебя до смерти. 

Он звонко чмокает О’Брайена в лоб как раз вовремя, потому что персонал и актёры возвращаются на площадку. Они оба делают вид, что не замечают, как закатывают глаза гримёры, и просто хихикают, пока они поправляют им макияж, как говорит Тайлер. 

— Дети, — закатывает глаза Мелисса. 

Дилан пожимает плечами, Тайлер показывает им язык и растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке, наклоняется к О’Брайену, когда тот забирается обратно на кушетку, и горячо шепчет на ухо.

— Помнишь тот магазинчик на углу со всякими приколами и штучками? Я уже присмотрел парочку для каста.

Дилан уже говорил, что любит этого великовозрастного придурка?


	3. Chapter 3

Есть что-то такое в их отношениях, странное, невесомое, с кислотно-сладким привкусом, оседающим на ребрах солью. Всегда 'над', но никогда 'в'. Над прикосновениями, над объятиями, над взглядами. 

Тайлер вроде и пытается ухватиться, понять, ощупать, но потом привычно отмахивается, забывает и выкидывает вместе с мусором. /само пройдёт/

Другие замечают; каст смотрит долго и упорно: на съёмочной площадке в перерыве вглядывается, хмурится и молчит. Перед камерой все смеются.

Дилану, кажется, и вовсе плевать. Он будто бы не замечает окружающий мир, смеётся наравне со всеми и бросает те по-дурацки горячие взгляды, так и говорящие "ну же, поцелуй". Тайлер тянется, а Дилан снова уворачивается. Телефон звенит новым оповещением от Бриттани.

У них какое-то безмолвное соглашение с громким: за грани не... Выходить, заступать, держаться? /нужное отмечено галочкой/

Тайлер, по правде говоря, любит прикосновения, объятия и прочую херню, которая прокатывает со всеми людьми, но никогда не с Диланом. Ему на грани плевать, он их стёр ещё при первом недопоцелуе и возвращать не собирается, а Дилан правильный. У него девушка, карьера идёт в гору и (вроде как) влюблённый в него лучший друг. Он всегда был примерным мальчиком, а то, что происходит между ними (иногда/всегда) можно забыть и перечеркнуть. Тайлер мастер выкидывать ненужное дерьмо в корзину. 

У него репутация раздолбая, весёлого парня и обычного придурка, которому, видимо, мало славы, поэтому он может без зазрения совести прижаться губами к созвездию родинок на бледной шее и остаться безнаказанным. Фанаты любят такое. Дилан - ненавидит. Поэтому Тайлер вроде как терпит ради их дружбы и доказывает себе, что нет, это не из-за еле заметного засоса на ключице. Будто бы это не он слушал долгожданное воссоединение Дилана и Бриттани. Определённо не он.

А Дилан смотрит насмешливо и говорит какую-то хрень. Женатая пара они, ага. Спасибо, Тайлер этот уровень проходил, где его долгожданное 'миссия выполнена'? 

Он не оскорблён, просто подавлен и, кажется, разрушен. Дилан тот, кто никогда не бросит, кто в самое тяжёлое время окажется рядом, положив руку на плечо. Дилан тот, кто добивает его, не понимая этого. Гребанный парадокс вселенной, в которой они (не) зависимы. 

Тайлер зажимает его в трейлере и прикусывает кожу на шее, зная: сильнее нельзя. Без следов, без чувств, без предупреждения. /ответ запишите разборчивым почерком/

Дилан кусается в ответ, смеётся, пытается вырваться из жадных рук с громким: "так соскучился по мне?" И прижимает его к двери, заставляет упереться локтями в стену и выставить задницу. Потому что на Дилане оставлять следы нельзя, это указано в договоре, написано внизу мелким курсивным шрифтом.

Тайлер стонет глухо и кусает огрубевшую кожу на пальцах Дилана, а тот прикусывает волосы на загривке и горячо дышит через нос. Растягивает тщательно, так, что у Тайлера колени подгибаются, член ноет и сердце где-то в районе пяток. 

На камеру - нельзя. Дилан хороший мальчик и с такими ебанутыми как Тайлер не целуется. Здесь - можно. И Тайлер выгибает шею с отчаянной мыслью: только бы дотянуться; и Дилан понимает его с полоборота, мажет губами по щеке и касается чужих губ.

В душе ураган разрушает последние остатки себя, и, когда Дилан начинает трахать его, - как всегда резко, по животному - Тайлер хочет спросить: почему? Почему нельзя на камеру поцеловать тебя, пусть даже в шутку; почему нельзя показать, что что-то чувствуешь? Ты вообще что-то чувствуешь?

Он молчит и двигает бёдрами в такт толчкам, стонет на выдохе и прижимается лбом к холодной поверхности. 

Иногда ему кажется, что его (не) влюбленности хватит для них двоих.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c629503/v629503102/35b68/HmGAJy_2Tk0.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c629503/v629503102/35b61/svPn0ule07s.jpg

Тайлер лежал на кровати, глядя из-под лениво опущенных ресниц на одевающегося Дилана, который, путаясь в своих ногах, что-то ворчал об опаздывающих идиотах. Тайлер и сам не успел заметить, как уснул, несмотря на то, что до сих пор был голым и одеяло неприятно прилипало к заляпанному спермой животу. 

Когда он проснулся, Дилана предсказуемо не нашлось ни в ванной, ни в гостиной, ни даже в кухне, где на подставке стоял остывший кофе. Тайлер широко зевнул, потянулся и решил порадовать себя яичницей, но тут его взгляд задержался на одной детали, точнее на её отсутствии. На спинке дивана не оказалось недавно купленного пиджака. Тайлер был уверен, что он был там, потому что, если вещь была ему не нужна, она отправлялась в шкаф, где найти засохший тост было легче, чем новую футболку.

Так или иначе, пиджака на месте не было. Тайлер усмехнулся и в красках представил, что сделает с Диланом, если тот испортит его дизайнерскую недавно приобретённую вещь. Он взял телефон с тумбочки, набрал заученный номер и, одной рукой ставя турку на газовую плиту, прижал трубку к уху. Дилан ответил только после шестого гудка.

— Алло! 

— Как тебе мой пиджак? Удобный?

Дилан на другой стороне провода как-то странно закопошился и вскоре ответил, запыхавшись:

— Знаешь, по-моему, он мне жмёт в плечах.

— Я специально взял на размер поменьше, детка.

— Придурок. Значит, как таскать мою рубашку, так это мы с радостью, а как поделиться с другом каким-то пиджаком, который даже не подходит к моим штанам, так мы издеваемся. 

Тайлер засмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе. Это же весело!

— Тебе весело? — спросил Дилан. — Вот очень весело там, да?

Тайлер вздохнул, выключил газ, налил себе кофе, но отвечать не спешил. Только присев за стол и сделав пару глотков, он сказал:

— Ага.

— Твою мать, Поузи, и это ты рожал три минуты?! Я вернусь, и ты труп. А пиджак я твой не верну, брошу в ближайшую урну.

— Эй!

— Пошёл ты, — и, перед тем, как отключиться. — Люблю тебя.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://lori.ru/6827521

— Дилан, каково это, быть картошкой? 

— Тай, отъебись!

— Как думаете, многие ли хотели вас отжарить? То есть, я хотел сказать обжарить. 

— Ещё одно слово, и я засуну тебе это мороженое в одно нелицеприятное место.

— Какая злая картошечка. Наверное, именно поэтому в вас добавляют перец? Вы же такой горячий!

Дилан устало застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Рядом сидящий Тайлер поёрзал на месте, довольно ухмыляясь во все тридцать два зуба; мороженое уже растаяло и стекало вниз по вафле, почти достигая пальцев. 

Дилан ненавидел тот момент, когда однажды Тайлер, непонятно как и почему (как и всё в его действиях), нашёл эту грёбанную рекламу с картошкой О’Брайен. И нет, чтобы просто проигнорировать или пошутить пару раз, но Тайлер сначала просто рассказал об этом касту, а уже потом принялся за него, пока он не понимал, что происходит и почему люди так странно косятся и хихикают. 

— Ты слишком остро на это реагируешь, — сказал довольный жизнью Тайлер, слизывая растаявший пломбир. — Сбавь свои перчинки. 

Дилан возмущённо на него посмотрел, понимая, что не может даже нормально злиться на этого придурка. 

— К тому же, — сказал Тайлер спустя несколько минут, когда от мороженого ничего не осталось. Разве что липкость на губах и сладость на языке. — Я бы и сам не против тебя отжарить.

Он наклонился, уткнувшись ему в шею. Губы у него были не только липкие, но и холодные, и Дилан вздрогнул, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Тайлер положил ладони ему на поясницу и наоборот притянул ближе. 

— Посмотрим, какой ты на вкус.

— Заткнись!

— Тебе нравится, когда я болтаю.

— О, серьёзно, может, мы это обсудим? Или ты поцелуешь меня наконец?

Тайлер прижал Дилана к дивану, придавив его своим телом сверху, схватил за запястья, удерживая их над головой, и поцеловал его, кусая и оттягивая то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, с удовлетворением слушая, как нетерпеливо стонет Дилан. Удивительно, как он, довольно-таки собранный в жизни, становился покладистым и слишком громким в постели. Тайлера, если честно, всегда вело с этого.

Тайлер с нажимом провёл по выступающим рёбрам, забираясь прохладными пальцами под футболку и скользя ими по горячему животу. Дилан ощутимо вздрогнул и заёрзал сильней, он освободил руки из захвата и пытался расстегнуть маленькие (кто их придумывает?!) пуговицы на рубашке, но постоянно не попадал в петлю и мысленно ругался. 

Тайлер приглушённо засмеялся и, приподнявшись, стянул рубашку через голову, снова прижимаясь к Дилану и целуя уже налившиеся кровью губы. У них на теле всегда оставалось много отметок, будто бы они с кем-то подрались, а не переспали, и гримёры смотрели сначала с осуждением, а потом с пониманием и усмешкой, замазывая их царапины и укусы. 

— Блядь, Дил!

Дилан с усмешкой посмотрел на его ключицу, где скоро появится лиловый засос, он несколько раз прошёлся ногтями по соскам, отчего Тайлера выгнуло почти до боли в позвоночнике, и он решил отомстить и резко укусил Дилана в шею, на самом открытом и беззащитном месте.

Они бы долго ещё оставляли отметки на теле друг друга, если бы в этот момент телефон в кармане Дилана не завибрировал.

— Ты ведь не собираешься… — начал было Тайлер, но Дилан скинул его с себя, сел на диване ровно и ответил на звонок. — Ах вот ты как.

Тайлер подполз ближе и с самым невинным и независимым видом расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Дилана. Тот посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом, но ничего не сказал, а продолжал и дальше болтать по телефону. Когда звонко вжикнула молния, он и вовсе, кажется, немного раздвинул ноги. Тайлер облизнул ладонь и пару раз провёл по твёрдому члену. Дилан покраснел от усердия не застонать в трубку, начал дышать чаще и выглядеть всё злее и возбуждённее. 

Тайлер коснулся языком головки, не отводя взгляда от лица Дилана, а затем полностью взял её в рот. 

— Твою же… — сказал Дилан, сжимая руку в кулак. — Нет, мама, всё в порядке. Я позже перезвоню, хорошо? Боже, Та... Нет, нет, мама, не беспокойся, я не стонал, я не болен. 

Тайлер засмеялся бы, не будь у него члена во рту, поэтому он лишь издал какой-то глухой непонятный звук. Дилан отбросил телефон в сторону, схватил его за волосы и почти до боли сжал их.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Тайлер хрипло.

Щёки Дилана стали ещё краснее из-за смущения, он снял штаны, скатился на пол к Тайлеру и заполз к нему на колени. 

— Ты выставил меня идиотом перед мамой, — сказал он. 

— Ты, кажется, и не был особо против, — самодовольно заметил Тайлер.

— О, просто заткнись и трахни меня.

— Прямо на полу? 

— Прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ладно. Смазка?

— Я растянут.

Тайлер решил никак это не комментировать сейчас, потому что собственный член ныл и тёрся о жёсткую ткань джинсов (как будто они когда-то задумывались о нижнем белье). Он сжал задницу Дилана, скользнул одним пальцем в мокрое и немного опухшее отверстие. 

— А ты действительно времени зря не терял, — всё-таки не смог сдержаться он.

Дилан просто толкнул его в грудь, заставив лечь на (холодный, между прочим) пол, и ловко расстегнул джинсы, стягивая их до колен. Он прошёлся мокрыми поцелуями по груди, вобрал в рот один сосок. Стоны у Тайлера застряли где-то в лёгких, он резко перевернул Дилана на спину, нависая над ним и агрессивно блистая глазами. 

— Презервативы? — спросил он.

— Да ты издеваешься!

Тайлер пожал плечами и толкнулся бёдрами, пройдясь влажной головкой по одной из ягодиц Дилана. Он уже готов был взорваться от возбуждения, особенно от того, что Дилан, вспотевший и нуждающийся, лежит под ним. Но ему так хотелось услышать, как он просит.

— Тайлер, — застонал Дилан, откинув голову и открыв шею с покрасневшим укусом почти в центре родинок. — Трахни меня уже, а!

— Волшебное слово, — на ухо прошептал Тайлер, чувствуя, как пот стекает по позвоночнику. 

— Пожалуйста! 

Они оба в унисон громко застонали, когда член Тайлера оказался в растянутом, но всё таком же судорожно сжимающемся отверстии Дилана. 

Тайлер яростно вбивался в него, шумно дыша ему в ухо, а Дилан в ответ стонал всё громче и громче с каждым толчком и царапал спину короткими ногтями. 

— Тай, я скоро…

— Я тоже.

Дилан с бесстыдным криком кончил на живот себе и Тайлеру и сжался так сильно, что Тайлер не только метафорически увидел звёзды перед глазами и кончил следом. Напряжённые руки уже сгибались от усталости, и Тайлер был готов уже просто упасть на Дилана, но решил, что тот, слишком опьянённый от оргазма, не выдержит его веса. 

— Знаешь, мне нравится вся эта тема с картошкой и её жаркой, — усмехнулся он, мягко ткнувшись носом в щёку Дилана. 

Тот недовольно застонал, лениво открывая глаза.

— Вытащи свой член из меня и отнеси меня в кровать.

— Ты охренел?

Смех Дилана был ему ответом.


	6. Chapter 6

Дилан выгрузил огромные бумажные пакеты с продуктами из багажа, радуясь, что в таком захолустье не то что о нём не слышали, но и о телевидении в целом. Недаром он столько времени искал место, отдалённое от людей.

В доме было подозрительно тихо, не работал телевизор и даже не стучала по ушам музыка из колонок саббуфера, который Тайлер привёз с собой. Дилан быстро распихал всё по полкам и поднялся на второй этаж. 

Тайлер нашёлся в комнате, на кресле спиной к нему и ноутбуком на коленях; он что-то внимательно читал, но, когда услышал шаги, быстро захлопнул крышку и обернулся.

— Что это ты там делал? Порнуху смотрел? — Дилан усмехнулся, и Тайлер нервно усмехнулся в ответ. — Стой, только не говори, что опять... Ну сколько можно, Тай?

Тайлер повёл плечом.

— Ты разговаривать со мной не будешь? — Дилан удивлённо поднял брови. — Поузи, ты заебал! 

— Мне кажется, тебя Хеклин заебал. Извини уж, что с тобой сейчас не тот Тайлер. 

Дилан застонал.

— Боже.

Тайлер отвернулся, глядя в окно.

— Так по взрослому читать глупые фантазии фанатов, да ещё и обижаться на героев их историй. Хеклин сейчас со своей женой где-нибудь на Байя-до-Санчо, а я здесь с ревнивым идиотом в какой-то отсталой деревушке. О, ну и кто из нас в выигрыше?!

Тайлер молчал, только крепче сжимал ноутбук в руках. Тот уже опасно скрипел, не в первый раз выслушивая их перепалку. Дилан же не мог стоять на месте и теперь ходил по комнате, размахивая руками. 

— Дело не только в Хеклине, — тихо сказал Тайлер.

Дилан остановился.

— Что?

— Ты же у нас популярный. 

— В каком смыс...

— Так хорошо со всеми ладишь. Например, с Колтоном.

— О, ты ладишь с ним гораздо лучше, — Дилан нахмурился, вспоминая фан-видео.

— Ладно, неудачный пример. Шарман?

— То же самое!

Тайлер вздохнул.

— Зато с Тайлером и Дереком у вас любовь. Тысячи видео, почти двадцать тысяч фанфиков и столько артов.

Дилан упал на кровать лицом вниз и беспомощно зарычал. Тайлер лёг рядом и раскрыл ноутбук.

— Хочешь почитать? Вы здесь как раз в мире "Звёздных войн".

— Иди нахуй, — пробормотал Дилан.

— Фу, как грубо. Дерек бы за такие слова давно Стайлза поимел.

Дилан перевернулся, сел плечом к плечу с Тайлером и посмотрел на экран.

— Это, конечно, мило, что ты так ревнуешь, но, может, хватит? У нас полный холодильник еды, огромная кровать в нашем распоряжении и целая неделя перед съёмками " Бегущего в лабиринте".

Тайлер улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Дилан довольно замычал, понимая, что, наконец, успокоил этого ревнивца, но, как только он хотел стянуть с него в футболку, Тайлер снова отвернулся к ноутбуку и стал резво печатать.

— Вау, смотрю Ньюмас популярен почти как Стерек.

— Твою же мать!

Это будет очень долгая неделя.


	7. Chapter 7

— Когда я предложил пропустить пару стаканчиков, я и имел в виду пропустить пару грёбанных стаканчиков, а не целую бочку, — ворчал Дилан, перекинув руку Тайлера через плечо и поднимая его с пола. Холлэнд может быть и не Лидия, но вечеринки у неё всегда самые лучшие. Они пришли всего пару часов назад, и Дилан рад бы остаться, пообщаться с ребятами, возможно, завести пару новых знакомств, но, когда он увидел Тайлера, удобно устроившегося у лестницы с очередной бутылкой виски, понял, что долго они здесь не задержатся. 

— Дружище! — Тайлер широко улыбнулся, раскинув руки, отчего стал ещё тяжелее наваливаться на Дилана. 

Можно было конечно попросить кого-нибудь помочь, но чёрт бы побрал его врождённую упрямость и веру, что сможет дотащить этого пьяного бегемота до машины и не свалиться на половине пути, задыхаясь от усталости. Дилан вздохнул и снова забросил левую руку Тайлера себе на плечо, потому что тот уже успел его облапать. 

— Не щекочи, придурок, я тебя уроню!

Тайлер захохотал. 

— Ты такой охуенный, О’Брайен, — с самым серьёзным видом, который можно принять, выпив несколько стаканов виски, а потом столько же выцедив из горла бутылки, сказал он. Они уже стояли у машины, и Дилан одной рукой пытался открыть дверь, другой придерживая Тайлера, ведь сам он стоять на ногах не желал. — Был бы ты девушкой, я б давно за тобой бегал.

— Губу закатай.

— Вот, — Тайлер вздёрнул палец вверх, а потом навёл его на Дилана и обличительно ткнул в грудь. — Поэтому я хочу тебя ещё сильней.

Дилан, наконец, открыл машину, но теперь стояла другая проблема. Тайлер во всю упирался и не желал садиться в машину, скинул с себя руки и присел прямо на асфальт.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — крикнула Холлэнд с крыльца. Дилан показал ей большие пальцы и устало посмотрел на Тайлера, который, кажется, уснул, низко опустив голову. 

— Я ведь из-за тебя с ней расстался, — пробормотал Тайлер, так и не поднимая взгляда.

— Что?

— С Шоной. Ей надоело, что я постоянно про тебя говорю, что я постоянно с тобой. Дилан то, Дилан сё. Это она и сказала, выкинув мою одежду на лужайку. 

Дилан вздохнул, провёл рукой по лицу, оглядевшись, и сел рядом с Тайлером.

— Ты идиот, Поузи.

— Ага.

Дилан засмеялся. Его бесило то, что сейчас он не может танцевать с друзьями и просто выпить с ними, его бесил Тайлер, который вдруг решил устроить ночь откровений, и, что уж тут скрывать, раньше его бесила Шона, которая всегда была рядом с Тайлером: могла прилюдно поцеловать, обнять. И улыбалась она всегда так счастливо, будто бы выиграла в лотерею у самой смерти. 

— Тебе нужно проспаться, приятель, — сказал Дилан, вставая. Отряхнул брюки и со смешком добавил. — А потом можешь меня поцеловать. Только чур после того, как зубы почистишь.

Но Тайлер, который по счастливой случайности заснул, его уже не слышал.


	8. Chapter 8

Пьяный Дилан – плохой Дилан.

Тайлер это усвоил ещё после их первой общей вечеринки, когда они, кстати, проснулись в одной постели, голые и удовлетворённые. И всё было бы хорошо и даже прекрасно, если бы не облеванный унитаз и не самый приятный рассказ о повышенном рвотном рефлексе. Так или иначе, Дилану пить нельзя. Нет, он не дебоширит, не разбивает бутылки о собственную голову, его даже не рвёт, если он не дойдёт до нужной кондиции. Он просто ведёт себя не как Дилан. И Тайлеру это ой как не нравится. 

Они встречаются уже на протяжении трёх лет, редко ссорятся и почти не ругаются, разве только из-за мелочей и то в шутку, но если Дилан выпивает, то сразу становится этаким соблазнительным котом, нанюхавшимся валерьянки. Он не ведёт себя на людях прилично, как и всегда, нет. Вообще-то Дилан даже и Тайлеру не позволяет себя обнять/поцеловать на камеру или перед фанатами, а вот с алкоголем он, видимо, выпивает и грёбанную виагру или чего похуже.

— Ты не видела Дилана?  
— О’Брайен здесь не пробегал?  
— Где этот ловелас, вашу ж мать?

Тайлер оббежал уже весь бар несколько раз, и нигде даже не было видно, господи боже, его парня. Чёртов придурок.

— Так говоришь, недавно сюда переехала? Здорово. И как тебе тут? Хочешь, покажу некоторые интересные места?

Тайлер поджал губы и обернулся. Дилан в обнимку шёл с какой-то девушкой, у которой джинсовая юбка короче топа на груди. 

— Та-а-айлер, — заулыбался он. — Познакомься, это…

— Сидни.

— Ага, это Сидни.

Тайлер сложил руки на груди, чувствуя себя женой, встречающей мужа со скалкой. 

— Приятно познакомиться. А теперь скройся с глаз долой, милочка.

Дилан обиженно надул губы, глядя, как девушка, недовольно фыркнув, уходит, а затем посмотрел на Тайлера всё с той же вселенской обидой. Актёр, блядь. 

— Она была милой.

— Мне плевать. Поехали домой.

Дилан огляделся и вырвал руку из стального захвата. 

— Тот парень тоже, кажется, ничего так, — сказал он, и хотел было уже идти к барной стойке, но Тайлер обхватил его поперёк груди.

— Ага, давай ты пофлиртуешь с ним, когда ты протрезвеешь. 

Дилан хитро взглянул на него, улыбнулся широко и прижался всем телом. Тайлер закатил глаза, но ничего не сделал и позволил себя обнять. 

— Ты ревнуешь? — невинно спросил Дилан.

— Нет.

— Ревнуешь.

Он поцеловал его, мокро, грязно, языком раскрывая послушные губы, руки сцепил за шеей, не давая отстраниться, и всё крепче льнул к телу. Тайлер отодвинул его от себя, глядя в затуманенные глаза.

— От тебя разит перегаром, романтик. 

Дилан вздохнул.

— Я хочу много горячего и грязного секса, столько же поцелуев и минетов. Я хочу тебя всего. Прямо сейчас. Ты против?

— Не посреди бара и не в таком состоянии. Сейчас ты садишься в машину, мы едем домой, а там я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты только звёзды и увидишь. 

Дилан послушно поплёлся за ним на улицу.


	9. Chapter 9

Шона ходила из угла в угол, возмущенно размахивая руками. Обычно не отличающаяся агрессивностью, сейчас она безумно пугала своими действиями и оскорблённым видом, и это ещё притом, что она только что вышла из душа и выглядела довольно-таки по-домашнему в махровом розовом халате. 

— Нет, я понимаю все эти ваши ужимки на камеру, эти почти поцелуи на видео. Даже свыклась с тем, что ты проводишь больше времени с ним за пределами съёмок. Но это... 

— Я...

Шона резко остановилась и бросила на него пытливый взгляд.

— Только не надо говорить, что вы были пьяны. Уж кто-кто, а я знаю, что ты можешь держать свои конечности при себе даже в таком состоянии. 

Тайлер поджал губы и виновато отпустил голову. Шона устало вздохнула, присела рядом и осторожно коснулась его ладони. 

— Я могу принять многое, Тайлер, ты же знаешь. Я никогда ничего не скажу против и поддержу тебя во многом. И я смогу всё забыть, если ты честно, глядя мне в глаза, скажешь, что ничего к нему не чувствуешь, что я не должна буду ждать тебя, зная, что сейчас ты с ним. Скажи мне это прямо сейчас!

Но Тайлер молчал. Он не мог врать, не мог подарить ей надежду, которую она так ждала от него. Он просто не мог, потому что это Шона, слишком дорогой для него человек. 

Она ничего не сказала, просто встала, и Тайлер услышал, как звякнуло что-то о стекло, а потом она вышла из комнаты и громко хлопнула дверью. Возможно, это из-за сквозняка, но он знал, что заслужил худшего, чем просто закрытая дверь.

На столике лежало обручальное кольцо.

•

Дилан не то чтобы очень удивился, увидев на пороге Тайлера с виноватой улыбкой и ящиком пива, но, всё-таки, зная Тайлера уже долгое время и чувствуя его состояния, скрытые чаще всего под счастливой маской, почти задохнулся от отчаяния и боли, которые исходили от друга. 

Он без слов пропустил его в квартиру и прикрыл дверь. Тайлер бросил ящик на кухонный прилавок, схватил одну из бутылок и в несколько глотков почти опустошил её. И после, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

— Мы с Шоной расстались.

— Чёрт, чувак...

— Не надо, Дил, мне и так хреново. Аж застрелиться хочется, или что похуже. Я так виноват перед ней. Я не знаю, как всё исправить.

— Я уверен, у вас всё наладится.

Тайлер покачал головой.

— Не в этот раз. Она узнала... — он шумно сглотнул и поднёс бутылку к губам, но после, задумчиво глянув на неё, поставил в сторону. — Узнала, что случилось в Плейхаусе, точнее, что случилось после.

Дилан широко распахнул глаза.

— Оу! 

— Ага.

— То есть, технически, это я виноват в вашей размолвке?

Тайлер оскорблённо посмотрел на него.

— Нет, конечно же, нет! 

— Но если, чисто гипотетически, рассмотреть с этой стороны, то...

— Не строй из себя Стайлза, идиот.

Дилан нервно усмехнулся.

— У меня отлично получается.

«Особенно вытянуть из тебя улыбку» — мысленно добавил он, но промолчал, лишь похлопал Тайлера по плечу и потянул его в гостиную. Можно включить какой-нибудь боевик или очередной ужастик с заезженным сюжетом, а лучше заставить Тайлера лечь спать.

•

— Знаешь, что самое неприятное? Если бы не это, я бы смог хотя бы представить, что не виноват.

Они всё-таки решили смотреть боевик с элементами фантастики, и Дилан почти засыпал, потому что его всегда утомляли такие фильмы, но Тайлер, уже изрядно подвыпивший, спать не хотел.

— Что? — спросил Дилан, лениво приоткрывая глаза, и вздрогнул, не ожидая увидеть лицо Тайлера так близко.

— Что Шона права, от начала и до конца, — он с какой-то трогательной нежностью коснулся его щеки, мягко провёл большим пальцем по скуле, но Дилан мягко убрал его руку.

— Тай, не надо. Ты пьян и расстроен. 

— Я просто хочу... — Тайлер замолчал и осторожно коснулся губами его губ.

Дилан выдохнул. Было так сладко от этой нежности, что сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но он знал, что нельзя. Сейчас - нет. Отодвинулся почти с сожалением и сжал ладонь Тайлера.

— Тебе не это сейчас нужно. 

— Мне нужен ты. Хотя бы как друг.

— Я всегда рядом, Тай. Несмотря ни на что, — Дилан коснулся губами его лба. — А теперь отдохни.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://cs627217.vk.me/v627217102/37e40/bfoezJbZYhU.jpg

— Когда в следующий раз решишь прохерить свою жизнь, меня хотя бы предупреди, — ругается Тайлер и поднимает Дилана на ноги за отвороты куртки, смотрит в глаза зло и бессильно. Дилан, кажется, и не понимает, что он рядом; от него пахнет дымом и перегаром несёт, взгляд не фокусируется, зато улыбка в пол-лица.

Тайлер вытаскивает его за шкирку, как провинившегося кота, крепкой хваткой, так, чтобы, наверное, даже больно было. И Дилан шипит, когда футболка врезается в кадык, и смеётся. Тайлер отвалил кучу денег, чтобы найти его, и сейчас отваливает ещё, только в два раза меньше, швейцару в дверях - не видел, не слышал, не знаешь, скажешь что-то, засужу. 

Привозит в свою квартиру и окунает голову в ванну с холодной водой, добавив туда несколько кубиков льда. 

— Чтобы тебе, ублюдку, мозги заморозить!

Дилан брыкается, булькает - мол, отпусти. Но Тайлер позволяет ему только пару глотков воздуха, перед тем как снова окунуть. Смысла нет, ну и плевать, он хотя бы свою душу успокоит и отправит Дилана поспать, а утром... О, а утром устроит мозговой штурм и, может даже, врежет пару раз по самодовольной роже. Ведь позвонил же ему, в два утра, и голосом накуренным и умиротворенным говорил - мне так хорошо, Тай, охуенно так, заебался я, понимаешь? И потом ещё как он его любит, и что жизнь отдаст, и на Брит не женится, с ним хочет быть рядом - понимаешь, Тай, так рядом, хочу, чтобы сейчас, и губы твои целовать, и тело, и всего тебя, мне, целиком. 

А Бриттани, наверное, волнуется за него, идиота, пока он там через какие-то свои связи травку покупал и скуривал в одиночку. 

Тайлер укладывает Дилана спать, мягко вытирая отросшие мокрые пряди полотенцем, а потом накрывает одеялом, тот ведь дрожит весь. Наркоман недоделанный, блин.

На часах четыре утра, солнце медленно поднимается. Тайлер, конечно, привык рано вставать и, возможно, делать пробежку, но это чересчур. Тело от усталости и перенапряжения ломит. Он ложится рядом с Диланом, приобнимает осторожно, но не придвигается, хватит и на вытянутой руке. Он нередко забывает о личном пространстве, но Дилан спит и вообще не в себе. С него и правда хватит. 

•  
— Та-а-ай, — шепчут над ухом сломленно. Еле слышно, лишь немного приоткрывая сухие губы; жгет ведь всё внутри наверняка.

— Чего тебе? — морщится Тайлер. Дилан смотрит на него виноватыми, широко раскрытыми глазами, улыбается неловко, губы корочкой покрыты. — Вода рядом, на тумбочке, и не лезь ко мне. Богом клянусь, начищу морду твою слащавую.

Дилан кивает, берёт бутылку и пьёт, шумно сглатывая, и Тайлер переворачивается на живот, закрывая голову подушкой. Ярость до сих пор стучит в венах, говорит - встряхни его, выбей дерьмо, а потом целуй, кусай губы до крови, чтобы запомнил. 

Тайлер, кажется, начинает дремать, когда чувствует слабый поцелуй в лопатку, шевелит плечами, сгоняя наваждение, но губы, смоченные водой и слюной, спускаются ниже, ведут ниже влажную дорожку, туда, за одеяло. Дилан медленно отодвигает его, от спины не отрывается.

— Дил, отстань, — Тайлер переворачивается, смотрит мутными глазами на сидящего на корточках Дилана. — Чего тебе надо? На жизнь пожаловаться? Жалуйся. Курить-то зачем? Разве не для этого друзья нужны, чтобы дерьмо им своё выкладывать? 

Дилан пожимает плечами, прячет руки в карманы - Тайлер так и не снял одежду с него, оставил в куртке. 

— Сорвался я. В первый и последний раз, правда, Тай.

Тайлер хмыкает недоверчиво и грустно.

— Все так в начале говорят. Только попробую. В последний раз. 

— Я не наркоман!

— Я знаю. Знаю. 

Дилан ложится рядом с ним, прокатывается под бок, тычется носом в шею.

— Я не буду больше, серьёзно.

— Я прослежу.

Тайлер осторожно ведёт большим пальцем по его губам и улыбается. Дилан прикрывает глаза, пушистые ресницы тенью ложатся на щеки, и тоже улыбается. И шепчет:

— Не буду.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://cs627217.vk.me/v627217102/38c7f/1KgkQJGOY1o.jpg

Тайлер с каменным покерфейсом Скотта открыл дверцу шкафчика как раз в тот момент, когда Дилан начал стягивать футболку. Ему что-то крикнули с площадки, и Дилан на секунду замешкался, но потом расслабился, быстро надел толстовку и продолжил тараторить о весёлом проведении времени в разных позах, несколько раз. 

Они закончили этот эпизод, новый ассистент - Тайлер так и не запомнил его имя - сидел, недовольно морща нос, но ничего не сказал. Все молчали, не комментируя очередную выходку. 

— И что это было? — спросил Дилан, как только дверь трейлера закрылась. Он сложил руки на груди, кажется, готовый допытываться до победного, не отошедший ещё от персонажа Стайлза.

— Что?

— Там, на площадке. 

— Ты же сам говорил, что не хочешь раздеваться не камеру.

Дилан пожал плечами.

— Не в первый ведь раз. К тому же, только верх. Это же всё-таки подростковый сериал. 

Тайлер поджал губы и, словно раздумывая, ответил, так и не поднимая взгляд:

— Если хочешь, можем переснять.

— Да что происходит, а? 

Тайлер снова замолчал, сжал челюсть, выглядя напряженным и даже злым, что ли. Он схватил лежащее на диване полотенце и ушёл в душ. Дилан вздохнул, присел на подлокотник.

— Если ты думаешь, что своим побегом закончил разговор, то нихрена. Я буду тут до пришествия сидеть.

Тайлер вышел через несколько минут, вытирая голову, и остановился посреди комнаты. Дилан всё также сидел на диване и сверлил его недовольным взглядом. Затем для верности сложил руки на груди и слегка приподнял подбородок, как бы напоминая, - не уйду и не отстану.

Тайлер попытался использовать политику игнорирования, подогрел вчерашнюю пиццу, включил телефон, просматривая пропущенные вызова. Тяжёлый взгляд жёг переносицу, но он перезвонил Джесси, они поговорили о предстоящем хиатусе и планах на него, потом посмеялись над шуткой из просмотренного недавно фильма.

А Дилан не двигался, только смотрел и смотрел.

— Чего тебе? — не выдержал Тайлер спустя еще десять минут. 

Дилан криво ухмыльнулся выхватил у него из рук пиццу и смачно откусил.

— Что произошло там? Я рад, конечно, что мы сняли всё с первого раза, но почему на твоё, пусть и небольшое, изменение сценария, никто никак не отреагировал. 

— Откуда мне знать? — равнодушно спросил Тайлер.

Дилан отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Либо ты говоришь, либо я не разговариваю с тобой за пределами съёмок.

— Ну, Та-а-ай! Пожалуйста?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снимался хоть на половину обнаженным, ясно?! А теперь дай мне спокойно отдохнуть.

Дилан чуть с подлокотника не упал. Голос Тайлера звенел от ярости, какой-то бессильной и безнадежной. 

— Тайлер...

Тайлер повел плечом и отвёл взгляд. Опять.

— Тай, я... Не буду, ладно? Не злись. 

— Я не злюсь. Это твоя работа.

— Ты злишься. Да к тебе даже Холланд боится подходить сегодня, — Дилан мягко помассировал его плечо. — Всё ведь нормально? Мы отсняли эту сцену без лишних моих переодеваний. 

Тайлер уткнулся носом ему в живот, обхватив за талию руками. 

— Нормально, — он вздохнул. — Пообещай, что не будешь раздеваться на камеру. Только передо мной, ладно?

Дилан засмеялся.

— Обещаю.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://cs631422.vk.me/v631422335/15ba2/NnhB61f-l-c.jpg

— Так, мои мозги уже плавятся, — Дилан отложил сценарий, потёр пальцами веками и схватил банку колы со столика в центре между диваном, где сидел он, и креслом, где находился Тайлер. — Стоит перекусить?

Тайлер, так и не прочитавший даже одну пятую сценария, улыбнулся и кивнул. Потом потянулся, вытягивая руки над головой и растопырив пальцы. 

— Было бы неплохо. Салат, яичница или макароны с томатным соусом?

— И то, и другое, и третье. Не у меня тренировки начались. Тебе хватит и половины салата. Кстати, откуда у тебя это всё?

— Шелли приготовила. 

— Шелли?

— Да, разве не помнишь, она говорила, что хочет найти другую квартиру, и, пока она ищет, я предложил ей пожить у меня пару дней.

— Вот как, — Дилан похлопал его по плечу, поднимаясь, подошёл к холодильнику и, открыв дверцу, удивлённо протянул. — Ничего себе. Да ты у нас почти остепенился. Раньше здесь кроме прошлогоднего майонеза, вчерашней пиццы и бутылки пива ничего не было. А тут и фрукты, и овощи, и даже сливочное масло.

Дилан рассматривал содержимое, изредка доставая что-то, чтобы удостовериться, что это реально. Тайлер вырвал у него из рук сельдерей, вернул на место, достал салат из свежих огурцов и капусты, а затем поставил на тридцать секунд в микроволновую печь макароны.

— И какая она? Ну, в домашних условиях.

Тайлер обернулся. Дилан уже сидел за столом, с равнодушным видом осматривая узоры на скатерти.

— Шел?

— Ну, для тебя может и Шел.

Тайлер улыбнулся, и от него не скрылось, как поморщился Дилан, а после снова надел какую-то безэмоциональную маску.

— Она очень милая. Постоянно благодарит меня за то, что позволил ей пожить здесь. Даже в комнате у меня убралась, хотя даже горничная, от которой я, конечно, отказался позднее, и то боялась туда заходить.А ещё, оказывается, она потрясающе готовит, здорово, да?

— Не знаю. Это же не у меня под боком живёт жёнушка.

Тайлер удивленно поднял брови, сглотнул, чувствуя себя отчего-то виноватым из-за настроя Дилана. Положил на тарелку макароны, полив их соусом, поставил на стол, и только потом заправил свой салат растительным маслом и присел рядом с другом.

Тот ковырялся вилкой в еде.

— Попробуй, это очень вкусно, — подначил его Тайлер, пытаясь вытянуть из Дилана улыбку.

Дилан поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, но потом начал есть, и, пока он медленно жевал, его взгляд с каждой секундой становился всё светлее. Тайлер широко улыбнулся, и Дилан, заметив это, вдруг нахмурился и сделал вид, что ему не понравилось, сморщился почти с отвращением и резко встал из-за стола.

— Спасибо, я не голоден.

— Дил, эй, Дил, — Тайлер схватил его за запястье. — Вы с Шелли поругались, или случилось что-то, чего я не знаю?

Дилан неохотно сел обратно.

— Нет, просто... — он нервно потер шею и как-то смущенно посмотрел на него. — Просто вы с Шелли стали так близки, и где бы мы не были, она всегда с нами. Я не против, она моя подруга и я люблю её, но она... Она словно забирает тебя у меня. Я уже не помню, когда мы так сидели или играли в приставку, не упоминая её имя. А сейчас она живёт с тобой, в то время как я тебя вижу только на съёмках и репетициях.

Он шумно втянул носом воздух. 

Тайлер сжал его ладонь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя ни на кого не променяю? 

Дилан обескураженно кивнул, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Я знаю, но... Просто ты... И она...

— Эй, эй, эй. У тебя всё ещё есть я, помнишь? Хочешь обнимашки или посмотреть мелодраму, коллективно поплакав? Мороженое прилагается.

Дилан улыбнулся, ударив его кулаком в плечо.

— Пошёл ты, придурок.


	13. Chapter 13

У Дилана хитрая улыбка на пол-лица, и это, если честно, даже страшнее, чем ухмылка того же Ногицунэ, которого он играл. Он смачивает пальцы и медленно ведёт по животу, где мышцы сокращаются, когда слюна засыхает и стягивает кожу. 

Тайлер шипит сквозь зубы. И это шипение чем-то отдаленно напоминает сказанное по слогам «заебал». Дилан наклоняется к его шее, пару секунд опаляет горячим дыханием, а потом резко прихватывает зубами кожу, наверняка так, чтобы синяк остался.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, Тайлер? Не трогал себя?

— Хорошим, блядь! Охуенно хорошим, Санта. Дил, ты...

Он прерывается на полуслове, задыхаясь, когда Дилан давит ему коленом между ног.

— Стоит, да? На меня?

— А на кого ещё?

Дилан пожимает плечами, ставит руки по обе стороны от его головы. Наклоняется ближе к уху. Хотя, казалось, куда ближе, они и так в этой зачуханной каморке, стоят, прижавшись, чувствуя каждую мышцу, клеточку друг друга.

— Откуда мне знать? — шепчет, растегивает пуговку на штанах, тянет язычок замка вниз, оттягивает резинку боксеров. — Ты ведь на каждого готов запрыгнуть, особенно когда тебе не дают кончить. Не прав я?

— Заткнись, — Тайлер уже хныкать готов, и Дилан знает это, ухмыляется снова, прикусывает мочку уха, ведёт языком по скуле до своей же метки на шее.

— Давай, Тай, — он кладет руку на его член, начинает резко дрочить, изредка останавливается, размазывая большим пальцем смазку по головке. Дышит жарко в шею, а Тайлер напрягается всем телом. — Давай, Тай, кончи. Для меня, ладно?

И Тайлер кончает, выгибает спину. Дилан прижимает губы к его губам, заглушая самый громкий и бесстыдный стон.

— Хороший мальчик.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 22 сентября - день американской деловой женщины, день бизнес-вумен

В первый раз Дилан видит цветы ранним утром, когда только приезжает на съёмки, сонный и совершенно не настроенный не то что шутить, но и просто глаза открыть. На часах 6:30, в голове каша, а на столе в трейлере лежит букет цветов, кажется, это тюльпаны, и мятая бумажка рядом, вырванная из ежедневника.

_«Сегодня твой день, дорогая :*»_

Дилан хмурится, снимает очки и трет глаза. Тут даже думать не надо, чтобы понять, чей этот прикол, поэтому он просто, предварительно скомкав, выбрасывает записку и, задумчиво глядя на цветы и жалея такую красоту, находит пустую банку, наливает туда воды, ставя букет. 

— Придурок, — только и говорит Дилан в первый перерыв Тайлеру и уходит, слыша, как Тайлер хохочет ему в спину, пытаясь объяснить Дилану-младшему причины веселья.

•

Второй раз Дилан видит цветы в очередной перерыв, на часах 12:31, а значит, скорее всего, какая-то логика есть в действиях Тайлера, или же Дилан просто удачно находит подарки в свободное время. Он глупо смотрит на коробку конфет в своих руках. Конфеты, кстати, его любимые, с тёмным шоколадом и орехами. Затем переводит взгляд на рядом лежащие белые розы с запиской.

_«Всегда оставайся такой красивой, любимая ^_^»_

Либо Тайлер совсем ебанулся, либо Дилан случайно проснулся женщиной, либо... Он ничего не понимает! 

— Поузи! — орёт он через всю площадку, размахивая коробкой. — Ты же знаешь, как меня бесят твои приколы! 

— Твоя жёнушка не в духе? — спрашивает Холланд якобы Тайлера, но на самом деле всех людей на площадке, просто потому, что больше бы никто не решился. Дилан не может ничего сделать ей, и не оттого, что она девушка, а оттого, что её боится весь каст, и он в том числе, поэтому он только злобно смотрит на неё и громко хлопает дверью трейлера под общий гомон и смех.

•

В последний раз Дилан видит цветы, когда заходит в квартиру после трудного дня, опять вымотанный так, что даже лень поднять руки и снять куртку. Поэтому он так и проходит в ней в гостиную и застывает на месте. В центре комнаты стоит небольшой складной столик, который он прятал в нишу рядом с кухней, на белоснежной скатерти стоит ваза с багрово-красными пионами, пара фужеров и шампанское в ведре со льдом.

— С праздником, милая, — со смешком говорит Тайлер, подходя сзади, приобнимая его за талию и оставляя нежный поцелуй на шее.

— Что за херня, Тай? — шепчет Дилан, не знающий, то ли позволять сердцу трепетать от радости, то ли разозлиться и послать Тайлера куда подальше с его этими прозвищами. 

Тайлер помогает ему снять куртку, галантно отодвигает стул и присаживается напротив. На нем белая рубашка с двумя растегнутыми пуговицами и черные джинсы, а волосы всё в таком же беспорядке.

— Я прочитал на одном сайте статью, где говорилось о международном женском дне, отмечающемся только в нескольких странах. Вот и решил порадовать своё солнышко, не дожидаясь сентября* — он разливает шампанское и салютует фужером. 

Дилан слишком устал, чтобы злиться.

— Вот как, — он усмехается уголком губ и залпом выпивает. Затем начинает медленно растегивать пуговицы на своей (точнее на Стайлзовой) рубашке, усмехаясь сильней, заметив жадный взгляд, скользящий по родинкам и спускающийся к ключицам и ниже. Он ведет языком по нижней губе и говорит низко. — Проверим на практике, кто из нас девушка в отношениях?


	15. Chapter 15

— У тебя встал.

— Заткнись.

— Вот серьёзно так встал. Тебе нравится причинять людям боль? Или только мне?

— Заткнись!

— Или ты записан в БДСМ клуб? Не знал про твои такие наклонности.

— Ты заткнёшься уже или нет?

— Или у тебя был банан в кармане, а ты не поделился со своим бро? 

Дилан обречённо застонал, роняя голову на стол. Тайлер, видимо, относительно поверивший в собственную догадку, выглядел довольно обиженно и теперь тыкал в него пальцем, заставляя вновь поднять на него взгляд.

— В следующий раз я тоже с тобой не поделюсь, — с довольной улыбкой сказал он. 

— Да не было у меня банана в кармане! — взорвался Дилан, а Тайлер только этого и ждал.

— Но у тебя встал.

— Да, у меня встал.

— На меня.

— На тебя.

— В то время как ты протыкал меня импровизированной катаной. Серьёзно?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Дилан оттянул рукава рубашки, спрятав ладони. По его щекам и шее расползался удушливый румянец.

Тайлер хмыкнул.

— Ничего, — и отвернулся.

— Тай, ты заебал. Ну встал у меня, с кем не бывает.

— С тобой, — резонно заметил Тайлер.

— Ладно, — Дилан кивнул. — Но мы же почти прижимались друг к другу, то есть, фактически, это Ногицунэ прижимался к Скотту, но это же мы. И, ну, когда я должен был якобы забрать твою боль, это больше походило на то, что я тебя сейчас по меньшей мере поцелую, а по большей - оттрахаю твой рот языком. Я, когда читал сценарий... Прости, это была довольно напряженная сцена.

Тайлер посмотрел на него с какой-то детской восторженностью.

— Извращенец, — и в голосе у него были такие же восторженные удивлённые нотки.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно и устало сказал Дилан. — У тебя готов вставать при каждых наших объятиях.

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Ты слишком хорошо обнимаешься. Так... Ну что? Повторим на кровати сцену с Ногицунэ в индивидуальном порядке?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сцена из 5x11, где Стайлз толкнул Скотта. За кадром.

— Блять, прости, прости, чувак, прости, — Дилан крепко обнял его.

— Кто-то решил подкачаться, да? — съязвил Тайлер, морщась. — Это было сильно, приятель.

— Прости.

— Нет, порядок, правда. Я в восторге, — Тайлер улыбнулся, стараясь не замечать тупую боль в спине. Дилан и так чувствовал себя достаточно паршиво, чтобы усложнять ситуацию.

Дилан не выглядел убежденным, когда они продолжили снимать сцену, и изредка смотрел обеспокоенным взглядом, так что Тайлеру пришлось делать вид, что его нисколько не волнует наверняка фиолетово-багровый ушиб, расцветающий на пояснице.

*

— Дай мне посмотреть.

— Я в порядке? — вопросительно-насмешливо спросил Тайлер, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

Дилан нахмурился.

— Что это должно значить?

— Ну, я думал у нас ролевая игра. Я Стайлз, ты Скотт. Первая серия сезона. Разве нет?

— Твои шутки сейчас не уместны, Поузи, — Дилан почти силой развернул его.

— Ух, кто-то сегодня хочет сверху, — пропыхтел Тайлер, не давая Дилану поднять футболку, но все-таки позволяя ему победить. 

Дилан сзади шумно выдохнул и осторожно пробежался пальцами по воспаленной коже.

— Блять, чувак, мне так жаль, — прошептал он.

— Все нормально, честно. Это не так уж больно. Ауч. Конечно, если только ты не будешь так надавливать.

Дилан подвел его к дивану, как будто он больной, который не может самостоятельно передвигаться. Тайлер не мог решить, обижаться ему или радоваться от такой заботы. И все-таки выбрал второе, после того, как Дилан принес ему охлажденного пива. Во всем нужно искать выгоду, верно?

Но вместо того, чтобы отдать бутылку ему, Дилан заставил его лечь на диван животом и приложил ее к синяку. Тайлер охнул.

— Прости, — сказал Дилан, но в этот раз сожаления и искренности в его словах не было. — Если бы ты рассказал раньше, опухоль бы уже сошла.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Тайлер в подушку. Мурашки бежали по спине от импровизированного прохладного компресса. Он застонал. — Ну холодно же, Дил.

— Терпи.

Тайлер вздохнул и постарался расслабиться, что было довольно трудно, потому что Дилан начал мягко водить раскрытой ладонью по позвоночнику. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Это убаюкивало.

Он уже почти погрузился в дрему и не заметил, как Дилан убрал бутылку, но вдруг почувствовал едва заметные, невесомые поцелуи вокруг ушиба и резко дернулся. 

— Тише, — прошептал Дилан, проводя ладонями по плечам. Тайлер снова расслабился. — Вот так.

Дилан прошелся чередой поцелуев ему по спине, изредка слегка прикусывая кожу. В паху приятно потянуло, и Тайлер двинул бедрами, пытаясь хоть немного увеличить давление на полу-вставший член. 

Ухо обдало горячим дыханием.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — еле слышно сказал Дилан и, повернув его на спину, поцеловал. Тайлер, слегка разморенный дремой, медленно задвигал губами в ответ. Дилан почти полностью растянулся на нем, но старался держать свой вес на руках, чтобы не причинять боли.

Тайлер не знал, сколько они так целовались, нежно, лениво, совершенно не торопясь, словно весь мир остановился. Может, прошло несколько секунд, может, минут, но, когда Дилан расстегнул его штаны, мир закрутился вновь, и вернулся шум с улицы, от мини-холодильника и тихий пищащий звук сломанной противопожарной сигнализации.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — повторил Дилан, целуя его шею, и, забравшись рукой в трусы, обхватил его член.

Тайлер дернул бедрами на встречу, глухо застонав. Боль в пояснице была почти незаметной, скорее просто фоновым зудом. Здесь и сейчас существовал только Дилан, его губы и рука, которая медленно дрочила ему.

— Блять, Дил, я…

— Давай, Тайлер, кончи, — Дилан жарко дышал ему в ухо. — Кончи для меня.

Тайлер застонал громче, выгибая спину. Стрельнувшую было боль затмило острое, почти такое же болезненное, как и ушиб, удовольствие, и он излился в руку Дилану. Второй его стон потонул в губах Дилана.

— Блять, если бы все доктора так лечили, — спустя пару минут поцелуев заметил Тайлер, и Дилан мягко засмеялся, поднимаясь. — Эй, а вернуть услугу?

— Не нужно.

— Только не говори, что кончил в штаны.

— Я тебе подросток, что ли? — фыркнул Дилан. — Отдыхай, я пойду в душ.

— Еще недостаточно поработал руками? — Тайлер похабно задвигал бровями. — Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда за отсосать тебе.

Дилан застонал, и Тайлер перевел взгляд на его стояк, который тот, конечно же, не скрывал.

— Нет, серьезно, Дил. У меня болит спина, но ноги-то в порядке. Думаю, я смогу выдержать четыре минуты на коленях. С твоим членом во рту.

— Четыре минуты? Это вызов?

— Мм, возможно.


End file.
